Toadal Drama Island Returns
On September 4th, 2013, ILVG announced Toadal Drama Island Returns and that it will be the remake of Toadal Drama Island (Animated). ILVG does not animate for this series, instead a new person known as Kyle Lazorko, has taken that position. Summary Toadal Drama Returns brings 20 mario characters to compete at a crummy camp to battle it out for one million dollars provided by the host of the show, Toad. The twenty contestants are then put onto teams and forced to compete in challenges against each other. The losing team must go to the elimination ceremony and vote a teammate out. A bunch of crazy twist will be added along the way to challenge the contestants. The last contestant standing wins the competition. The elimination methods this season are first the fling of shame. This was sold due to Toad's "budget cuts" and replaced with the Cannon of Losers. However, Toad admits to lying in episode 9 when Peach notices the Sling of Shame still in use. Returning Contestants:'' '' '' Birdo, Boo, Bowser, Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Petey, Toadsworth, Waluigi, Wario, Wendy, and Yoshi. '''New Contestants': Carl the Shy Guy, Goombella, Kamek, Mimi, Rosalina, Starlow, and Toadette. New Reveal & Finale Release Date?!?! It's been forever since a new something has arisen in terms of Toadal Drama. It has been nearly 2 months since the last episode was posted and finally we get something new. What do you think? What does it mean!? WHY DO WE HAVE TO WAIT SO LONG!?!?! Contestants Key Map: *contestant is on the Killer Koopas and is still in the competition *contestant is on the Screaming Star Sprites and is still in the competition *contestant has been eliminated and is no longer in the competition Episodes * Episode 1:' An Explosive Welcome-Part 1 ' * Episode 2:' An Explosive Welcome-Part 2' * Episode 3:[[ Where There's a Will There's a Wendy| Where There's a Will There's a Wendy]] * Episode 4: Smoulder Boulders * Episode 5:' Total Dreamy Island ' * Episode 6: Dark and Desperate * Episode 7:' Crapture the Flag' * Episode 8:' Bear Basics' * Episode 9:' The Jimmyjanga Chase ' * Epsiode 10:' Catastrophe in the Kitchen ' * Episode 11:[[ Don't Mansion It| Don't Mansion It]] * Episode 12: Island Anonymous * Episode 13: Finders Keepers * Episode 14: Super Bowser 64 * Episode 15: Just Cold Karted * Episode 16: Tragic Magic * Episode 17: Revenge of the Cameos Elimination Elimination Chart Notes 1: Just as Toad was about to say Goombella was safe, Toadsworth quits, as he felt Peach no longer needed protection. 2: Wario gets horribly injured, so Toad decides Wario got to move on to the next episode no matter what. 3: Either Toadette or Starlow was getting the final marshmallow, but Wario quits, as he missed Waluigi. 4: Petey won the challenge and got to choose who to eliminate. Therefore, there was no bottom 2 and Carl was eliminated. 5: This episode had a double elimination. 6: Daisy eliminated Luigi in order to avenge Carl. 7: Petey won immunity, but still voted for himself, As he thought the final five were all singing up for free candy. 8: This episode had a triple elimination. Characters *Made a cameo in an episode they weren't competing in **Made more than one cameo ***Made more than two cameos Cameo Characters ** = This cameo was chosen by the viewer after winning a contest. Trivia * Goombella is the only camper that hasn't made a the confessional. * Unlike the Original Toadal Drama Island, there are an equal number of males and females. Previously there were only five females and twenty-one males. * This is the first Toadal Drama season to air more than nine episodes. Both the original Toadal Drama Island and the Garry's Mod remake were cancelled after nine and two episodes respectively. * Mimi either directly or indirectly caused the elimination of half the players except Waluigi, Wendy, Toadsworth, Wario, Toadette, Starlow, Boo, Petey, Peach, and Kamek.